Resistive-switching memory represents a recent innovation within the field of integrated circuit technology. While much of resistive-switching memory technology is in the development stage, various technological concepts for resistive-switching memory have been demonstrated by the inventor(s) and are in one or more stages of verification to prove or disprove associated theories or techniques. The inventor(s) believe that resistive-switching memory technology shows compelling evidence to hold substantial advantages over competing technologies in the semiconductor electronics industry.
The inventor(s) believe that resistive-switching memory cells can be configured to have multiple states with distinct resistance values. For instance, for a single bit cell, the restive-switching memory cell can be configured to exist in a relatively low resistance state or, alternatively, in a relatively high resistance state. Multi-bit cells might have additional states with respective resistances that are distinct from one another and distinct from the relatively low resistance state and the relatively high resistance state. The distinct resistance states of the resistive-switching memory cell represent distinct logical information states, facilitating digital memory operations. Accordingly, the inventor(s) believe that arrays of many such memory cells, can provide many bits of digital memory storage.
The inventor(s) have been successful in inducing resistive-switching memory to enter one or another resistive state in response to an external condition. Thus, in transistor parlance, applying or removing the external condition can serve to program or de-program (e.g., erase) the memory. Moreover, depending on physical makeup and electrical arrangement, a resistive-switching memory cell can generally maintain a programmed or de-programmed state. Maintaining a state might require other conditions be met (e.g., existence of a minimum operating voltage, existence of a minimum operating temperature, and so forth), or no conditions be met, depending on the characteristics of a memory cell device.
The inventor(s) have put forth several proposals for practical utilization of resistive-switching technology to include transistor-based memory applications. For instance, resistive-switching elements are often theorized as viable alternatives, at least in part, to metal-oxide semiconductor (MOS) type memory transistors employed for electronic storage of digital information. Models of resistive-switching memory devices provide some potential technical advantages over non-volatile FLASH MOS type transistors.
In light of the above, the inventor(s) desire to continue developing practical utilization of resistive-switching technology.